Youkai: El principio del final
by Yue Akai
Summary: Kagome tendrá muchos problemas con su corazón,un nuevo enemigo y su nuevo ser.Pero Hey al menos Sesshomaru la ayudara ...o ¿le dará mas problemas con su ego?
1. Chapter 1

Ejem espero que perdonen mis errores,no, horrores ortográficos y tal vez que me ayuden un poquito ya que pues no quisiera que mi beta hiciera el trabajo solita. El próximo capitulo les digo quien es XD

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen y AMO ESTA PAREJAAA

Este fic esta hecho en honor a mis amiguitas preciosas Ami y Vanesa ( no,no están aquí en fanfiction)

Bueno no los aburro mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prólogo

(Narrado por Kagome)

Ah! que exhausto, bueno no solo recoger medicina y ser sacerdotisa es exhausto. En realidad toda mi vida es un caos.

Después de matar a Naraku el poso se sello, así es ya no puedo regresar con mi familia que la verdad extraño demasiado, la perla desapareció de la nada pero por alguna extraña razón siento que todavía existe y lo peor de todo fue aquella noche donde se supone que el me proclamaría como suya , pero mensiono el nombre de ella y no el mio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Renovación -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_— Kikyo — susurro este con amor._

_Primero me dio furia y después tristeza al saber que el nunca me amaria. rápidamente lo quite de enzima mio, me levante y agarre mis ropas. Necesitaba estar sola_

_Esa noche mi corazón lo invadió la tristeza _

_Esa noche la luna estaba llena, esa luna fue testigo de mi sufrimiento y fue testigo del deseo que pedí_

_— desearía que Kikyo estuviera viva y yo desearía ser un nuevo ser — dije en susurro en medio de aquel bosque _

_Gran sorpresa la que me lleve!._

_Donde se ubicaban mis costillas allí esta una luz violeta que salio y logrando ver así que era nada mas ni nada menos que la perla que voz calmada dijo _

_— **Asi sera** —_

_Y desaparecio_

(Presente)

— Señorita Kagome, Señorita Kagome ! — dijo Kenda un niño de 7 años que tenia cabellos castaños,piel morena y ojos verdes

— Que pasa Kenta — dije sonriendo mientras me paraba del pasto donde me encontraba buscando plantas medicinales

— Esta es la planta que buscaba — dijo mientras me mostraba las hojas que tenia en sus manos

— Oh vaya! si es esa misma, felicidades Kenta lo has hecho muy bien estoy muy orgullosa de ti — dije feliz sin quitar mi sonrisa

— Gracias Señorita Kagome — dijo pelando sus dientes

— Que te e dicho de ese "Señorita" Kenta? — dije mientras inflaba las mejillas

— Jajaja gomenne pero no puedo evitarlo Señorita Kagome — dijo sonrojado

—Awww contigo no me puedo enojar — dije sonriendo

— Kagome mi niña es hora de irnos ya esta anocheciendo y mañana partirás — dijo la anciana Kaede mientras se acercaba ya la vejez la estaba acercando. Tenias mas arrugas y cada día se hacia mas sabia

— Señorita Kagome digame porque partira? — pregunto inocentemente Kenta

— Por cosas de la vida y para hacerme mas fuerte — dije con cierta tristeza

— Vamos Kenta tus padres te esperan — dijo la anciana Kaede que lo agarraba del hombro mientras me volteaba a ver con tristeza

Cuando deje de verlos un dolor agudo se hizo presente en mi pecho y una voz en mi cabeza

— _Esta noche sera, Esta noche sera —_

Que rayos?

El dolor había parado pero la duda quedo en mi cabeza, acaso sera la perla?

Después de eso camine a la aldea y entre a la choza de la anciana Kaede

Ahi se encontraban mis amigos y mi ex-amor Inuyasha

— Kagome Kagome porque partirás mañana! — decía mi pequeño Shippo mientras saltaba a mi regazo, ya había crecido un poco

— Dejala Shippo sabes bien porque lo hará — dijo mi mejor amiga Sango que se encontraba junto con Miroku que alfil ya habían admitido su amor . Al menos ellos son felices

— Hmp — dijo? Shippo

— Kagome..— Susurro Inuyasha

— Uy que milagro al parecer recuerdas mi nombre, bueno si me permiten tengo que dormir — dije mientras me acostaba en aquel futón

A la media noche desperte por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía volver a aquel lugar donde había pedido mi deseo

Camine y Camine

Ya había llegado

Una luz cegadora apareció al parecer era la perla de Shikon

— Esta noche, Esta noche tu deseo sera concedido — una luz cegadora me envolvió

Mi pelo comenso a crecer, mis uñas y dientes se alargaron dándole paso a garras y colmillos,un diseño extraño se hizo presente en mi brazo derecho y mi figura se a moldeo formando la de una modelo  
(NA: jeje te falto los ojos pero eso lo veras después)

La luz desaparecido y una persona apareció en mis ojos

Persona que debería estar muerta

— Kikyo — dije sin ocultar mi asombro

— ARIGATO — dijo mientras se me tiraba en mis brazos

— Eh? —

— Perdóname por todo lo que e hecho, enserio gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad — decia entre lagrimas

— De...de nada — dije recordando la razón de mi deso

— Eres una youkai — dijo separándose de mi y mirándome

— Eh? —

Fuimos a un lago que estaba cerca y ahí puede ver mi reflejo y si efectivamente era una youkai de hermosos ojos azules

— Horale — susurre

— Kagome quisiera que me perdonarás por todo lo que e hecho mirame te lastime y aun así me trajiste a la vida, tragiste a la antigua yo — dijo con la mirada llena de lagrimas

— No fue nada pero promete que lo cuidaras — dije con cierto dolor en mi pecho

— Entiendo —

— Bueno es hora de darles las buenas nuevas a todos — diije tratando de sonreír lo mas real que pude

— Pero ellos me an de odiar — dijo triste

— Bha tonterias el pasado es pasado —

— mmm ok —

Cuando llegamos a la choza todo el mundo miro con ojos sorprendido

— Kagome que te a pasado — pregunto shippo

— Kikyo! — dijo Inuyasha mientras se le tiraba encima uniéndose los dos en un abrazo

— Kagome — dijieron mi adorada pareja

— tranquilos fui yo la que la traje — respondi lo cual los calmaron

— Entonces también fue tu decisión el ser youkai? — pregunto shippo

— Asi es mi pequeño bueno es hora de que emprenda mi viaje ya a amanecido sin darme cuenta — sonrei era hora de empezar una nueva vida una renovación

— gracias — susurro Inuyasha un susurro que solo yo fui capas de oir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejos espero que me dejen reviews siii!


	2. Encuentro

Holaaa amig s que tal! eh regresado jojojojo wow grax por los reviews XDDD me puso superduper feliz jajajajaja emm espero me perdonen por el retraso, pensaba publicar el conti el lunes pero jajaj por cosas del cole no pude. Woooo en mi pais temblo XDDD jajaj y yo en el cole gracias a Kami

Jajajaj bueno ya nos los aburro wiiii comiencen

Pd: Mi linda beta es Sakura-no-Hana 94

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encuentro

(Narrado por Kagome)

Ok ya se que partiría para empezar un entrenamiento pero...por donde empiezo

Norte,Sur,Este,Oeste, Donde!?

Maldición estoy cansada ayer después de regresar con KiKiyo todos nos pusimos a dormir todos menos yo, por que?, mis oídos son tan sensibles que el cantar de los grillos se hizo insoportable y el agua caer también aggg maldición ahora tengo unas malditas ojeras

Me levante de la roca donde estaba sentada y me adentre a la pequeña cabaña buscando a Inuyasha y lo encontré abrazado de Kikyo realmente era una escena hermosa sin embargo me dolió un poco

Tranquila esto es para que sea feliz

— Emm Inuyasha quisiera pedirte un favor — dije nerviosa e incomoda por la situación

— Si claro, cual es? — dijo con una sonrisa ta alegre y deslumbrante

— Pues como no tengo ya poderes de sacerdotiza y no tendre con que defenderme me gustaría que pues por lo menos me ayudaras con estas garras-dije mostrandoselas

— No hay problema emm y Kagome deberías cambiar ese atuendo de sacerdotisa te ves emm ejemm *cof cof* estúpida — dijo algo nervioso pero extrañamente no me sorprendió ademas de cierta forma tenia razón me veía realmente estúpida

— ok — ante mi respuesta este me vio sorprendido Kikyo solo nos miro extrañada

Me puse mi antiguo uniforme el cual me quedaba chico, realmente diminuto

Salí afuera donde mire que Inuyasha estaba ya esperando junto a el estaba Kikyo,Miroku,Sango,Kirara y Shippo

— wooo señorits Kagome querra ser mi es...— no termino ya que sango le dio sus buenos golpes

— Tsk maldito monje, bueno Kagome empecemos — dijo Inuyasha con el ceño frucido mientras me miraba

— Ok — dije preparada

— Parate frente a este árbol mueve tus manos y trata de sentir el viento — dijo mientras me levantaba el brazo

— Aja —

— Ahora trata de transmitir tu energía demoníaca a tu manos y mueve la fuertemente — lo hice y en ves de salir el ataque de viento, salio un látigo azul dañando no uno si no tres arboles.

Gracias a Kami que no fue cuerpo a cuerpo pensé

— Ok no esperaba eso — dijo Inuyasha con una gotita en su cabeza

— yo tampoco — respondi en shock

— Inténtalo de nuevo — lo intente de nuevo y ahora si funciono

Después de unas 2 horas de practica me marche pero el maldito ruido molestaba así que decidí cantar para distraerme

_Duerme ya, duerme ya y ten buenas noches_

_Yo lo se, Yo lo se_

_Esta dentro de mi _

_oculto en mi interior  
_

_O quizás en mi _

_quiera florecer_

_ un bosque profundo  
_

_Cansada ya estoy  
_

_de tanto reciclar  
_

_fuerzas para buscar  
_

_si en la oscuridad  
_

_desapareció  
_

_la fe de encontrarlo  
_

_si así muy pequeño resulto  
_

_como es que yo voy a notar  
_

_siempre buscar  
_

_la vida es así  
_

_es una inquietud  
_

_que yo siento en mi  
_

_debes saber bien  
_

_lo que buscando estas  
_

_solamente así  
_

_tu lo encontraras  
_

_En cada cual no es igual  
_

_al sentirse feliz  
_

_distinta es la opinión  
_

_o riqueza es  
_

_o el amor tal vez  
_

_su gran motivación  
_

_podemos superar  
_

_los disturbios de ayer  
_

_viviendo el presente  
_

_así latira al unisono  
_

_un solo corazón  
_

Mi cantar fue interrumpido por un monstruo que estaba a punto de matarme pero rápidamente fue desgarrado por una silueta negra que salto a la luz de la luna mostrando así quien era

— Sesshomaru — susurre sin querer

De pronto este apareció frente a mi

— Quien eres — me pregunto, ok acaso no me ve o que

— Enserio no me reconoces — dije sorprendida

— No estuviera preguntando si no supiera quien eres, estúpida — respondio frío e igual de cerca

— Eres un maldito egocéntrico, estúpido e inepto — respondi sin pensar enojada

— Como te atreves a llamarme así — dijo..enojado oh oh creo que estoy en problemas

— Emm este...Hola! soy Kagome —dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

— Acaso eres estúpida o te haces — dijo frunciendo el seño

— Tuuu maldito desgraciado — de nuevo lo hice

— morirás — me dijo separándose rápidamente corrí ,me di cuenta de que todo a mi alrededor se veía con manchas y de la nada estaba en el suelo raspadome las rodillas y provocando un gran estruendo por la caída

Cuando levante la mirada estaba Sesshomaru enfrente de mi mirándome con burla

— Eres patética — me dijo frío

— y tu un maldito — respondi

Sentí frío en mi parte baja y me di cuenta de que tenia la enagua bien levantada mostrando así mis bagras

Sesshomaru me miro con.. lujuria pero su cara seguía igual

Debo de estar loca o me golpee bien fuerte

— Realmente eres torpe..."pero tiene buen trasero"— me dijo ese idiota

Me levante y limpie mi enagua diminuta, note como Sesshomaru me miraba y me dio cierto cosquilleo en mi vientre también pude pervivir un extraño olor de Sesshomaru pero este era poco casi inexistente

— Puedo oler en ti el deseo — me dijo

— Desde cuando el deseo se huele? — dije extrañada

— Como te llamabas? — pregunto ignorando mi anterior pregunta

— Kagome Higurashi — respondi ignorando su grosería

Se me quedo mirando un buen rato de arriba a abajo

— Acaso eres la mujer que acompaña a ese estúpido hanyou — dijo frio

— Momentito,Momentito yo no soy la mujer de nadie y ese estúpido tiene nombre el cual es Inuyasha y es tu medio hermano— dije enojada

Pero este sonrió un segundo pero sonrió

—Dime como llegaste a ser youkai — eso fue petición o una orden?

— Que te importa — le respondí retadora con algo de miedo pero estoy segura de que mi mirada solo mostraba fortaleza

— Hmp bueno no importa al menos no hueles como esos seres despreciables — respondio

— A poco te caen mal todos — pregunte

— Si — contesto

— Que hay de Rin — dije

— Es una exención —

— Es humana —

— No se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo,ah! ya recordé te voy a matar —

Rápidamente agarre mi saco y saque un collar se lo puse a Sesshomaru y dije un conjuro

— Ousuwari! — grite desesperada ya que no sabia si iba a funcionar sin mis poderes de sacerdotisa

Decepcionada note como este arrancaba fácilmente el collar que tanto me costo hacer, maldición enserio me costo mucho hacerlo

Corrí y corrí pero de nuevo me tropecé con una maldita piedra, genial!

Me senté rápidamente e intente levantarme pero antes de hacerlo Sesshomaru ya estaba frente a mi

— Eres patética —

— Prometo no molestarte de nuevo si no me matas — dije entre gruñidos

— Esta bien pero tendrás que pagar tu insolencia — dijo mientras se marchaba

Suspire cansada hoy no fue mi día

(narrado por Sesshomaru)

Esa humana o mejor dicho hembra a mejorado su figura realmente es hermos

Tsk pero que diablos estas pensado

Maldición tengo que encontrar una hembra fuerte y hermosa para que sea mi esposa o me casaran con la maldita mocosa del reino Este

Hermosa encontré una pero ella es igual de debil aunque tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento..

PATRAÑAS ella seria toda una molestia ademas fue humana

Donde hay una hembra cuando se necesita

Llegue al castillo y encontré a Rin junto con Jaken peleando o jugando

— Amito que bueno que a regresado —

— Señor Sesshomaru — dijo Rin mientras se me tiraba encima abrasandome ahora tenia 12 años

— Niña estúpida no ves que estor...— no deje que Jaken terminara con un golpe

— Cállate — le ordene mientras este solo asentia

— Señor Sesshomaru tengo hambre porque no cenamos juntos —dijo Rin alegre

— Jaken — ordene

—Si amito bonito — dijo mientras se marchaba de aquel cuarto mientras nosotros nos sentamos

( Narrado por Kagome )

— Maldicion tengo hambre —

Estaba pescando con una vara había intentado con mis manos pero al agarrarlos sin querer mis uñas inyectaban veneno y estos se intoxicaba

Por fin termine de pescar por lo menos dos para comer ya que tenia hambre

Encendió la fogata y los acomode en unos palillos para que se cocinaran

Estaba aburrida y algo asustada ya que, digo, no se usar mis poderes de youkai y solo tenia un arco y unas flechas

Después de comer agarre mi arco y mis flechas tratando de pasar mi energía a la flecha

Me di cuenta de que la flecha que tenia poco a poco se ponía con unas llamas de un color azul

Dispare y la flecha logro quemar diez arboles

—JA ahora tengo un nuevo ataque tal vez encuentre muchos mas conforme pase el tiempo— dije feliz a la nada

— No hay duda de eso — dijo una voz de la nada

— Que rayos, QUIEN ESTA AHI! — grite

Una silueta se mostró en la oscuridad y era...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUAJAJJAJAJJAAJAJJAJA los deje en suspenso jajajaj espero les aya gustado DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS

Canción del ending 2


	3. Laa perla azul

Era un horrible demonio que se acercaba a mi

— Eres fuerte niña digno de pelear contra mi — dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente atacando, no se como pero lo pude esquivar sus ataques eran rápidos pero los míos como si fuese un milagro igual

Paranoica y llena de adrenalina dispare cuando vi mucha energía en la fecha

No se en que momento pero solo vi que una luz azul demasiado cegadora brillo donde estaba el demonio y lo...purifico? pero que rayos pasa aquí?

Sentí como alguien se acercaba rápidamente preparada apunte donde sentía la presencia

— Sesshomaru? — dije sorprendida ante su extraña mirada

— Tu? — pregunto como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo

— Si yo — respondí

— No viste a un youkai pasar con aura poderosa? — me (oh por Kami ) p-pregunto

— S-Si pero ya lo mate — respondí incrédula porque pregunto tan bueno no tan pero el hecho de que no pregunto tan tosco es algo de lo cual sorprenderse

— Demuestra como! — me gruñó

— Y si no quiero! — le gruñi igualmente

— Te matare ser estúpida — dijo con su garra en mi garganta rasgando un poco mientras me salia una gota de sangre

Tsk.

Molesta me separe de el y hice lo mismo que con el monstruo, pero esta vez enojada ,lo cual ayudo que el poder fuera mas potente derivando 20 arboles que estaban donde apunte. Genial en mi época derriban arboles para crear mientras yo los derribo sin razón, me siento bioasecina

— Así que eras tu —

— Yo que? — pregunte sin entender

— Tu seras mi mujer —...

— Perdón? —

— Dijiste que no eras mujer de nadie así que seras mi mujer —

— Pffff ...JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ahhhh no sabia que jajajaj hacias bromas Sesshomaru — dije pensando que era una broma pero al ver su mirada y su seriedad me di cuenta de que no era así

— Yo nunca bromeo..—oh oh

— Pero tu no me gustas — respondi mientras buscaba una manera para escapar tsk genial solo me faltaba que no solo Kouga me reclamaba su mujer, si no que también Sesshomaru

— Insinuas que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo como para que te guste? — pregunto, hombres se pasan de idiotas

— Etto no es eso es que tu no me gustas sentimentalmente — respondi mientras retrocedía un paso

— Acaso en un matrimonio se necesita de amor? — dijo mientras se acercaba un paso

— Ehh sii — dije mientras retrocedía otro

— Patrañas el matrimonio solo se necesita para procrear y unir — dijo mientras daba dos pasos

— Te equivocas no es así. Dime quien querría estar con alguien que no ama — dije mientras me acercaba un paso

— Ja! el amor es cosa de idiotas — tres pasos

— TE EQUIVOCAS! — grite dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, dos pasos

— Demuéstralo — dijo este mientras su nariz rozaba la mia, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaba

— Hmp lo hare — dandome cuenta de nuestra cercanía rápidamente me separe de el

— Jajaja perfecto entonces bienes conmigo — dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a mi y me ponía en sus hombros como si un saco de papas fuera

— Espera que rayos haces! — grite desesperada no captaba lo que pasaba

— Haciendo que cumplas tus palabras — dijo frío

— Oh ahora vuelves a ser tu,como sea te exijo que me bajes en este instante! —

— Tu no me ordenas hembra —

— Y que pasaría si fuera humana ehh! no me obligarias a casarme contigo! — respondi

— No, te mataria aprovechando que no esta ese híbrido aquí —...ok eso es cierto

— Vamos Sesshi bájame quieres — le trate de susurrar melosamente, si no seria gritando tal vez seduciendo tan melosamente MOLESTO me bajaría y le mordí la oreja

— QUE HACES! — gruñó este mientras me tiraba dándome la oportunidad de huir

— Escapar! — dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

— Tsk has lo que quieras no se como pude ver en ti alguna oportunidad para que seas mi hembra pero no importa tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de haber rechazado mi oferta — dijo Sesshomaru mientras se daba la vuelta

— Hmp da igual no necesito perder el tiempo contigo — respondi enojada

— Te equivocas yo fui el que lo perdí —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

estúpido Sesshomaru ja solo porque es un Lord no significa que puede tomar a cualquier mujer que se le ponga enfrente

Ughhh hombres son todo un problema, lo único que traen son liós

— Vamos Kagome no seas feminista —dije para mi misma

Ahora tengo que pescar y después entrenar un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Maldita mujer como osa retarme a MIIII el gran Lord. Sesshomaru Taisho , bahh cuando ella se va a dar cuenta de lo que se perdió yo responderé con un " de lo que me salve", ADEMAS hay muchas hembras disponibles después de todo tener seguidoras al fin me fue de utilidad

Al fin llegue a mis aposentos y mientras caminaba a mi cama, me quitaba la armadura con la ayuda de mi cola

Me cambie de vestimenta y me puse a dormir...bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar dormir ya que con el menor ruido que oigo abro los ojos y como esto es un palacio obviamente va haber ruido

Me pregunto por que una hembra tan hermosa como ella me a rechazado...maldición Sesshomaru que rayos haces pensando en ella mejor trata de dormir, maldita mujer de seguro puso algún tipo de hechizo en mi pero no creo ya que no la vi hacer nada Bha! como sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrado por Kagome)

Poco a poco habría mis ojos,vaya que ayer el día se me fue en segundos

Me estire y lo peor me paso

La ropa que llevaba se había hecho añicos con solo estirar mi cuerpo

— KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — grite, genial! ahora se me veía algunas partes de mi cuerpo..tsk maldición sabia que el uniforme cuando era humana me estaba quedando pequeño y aun así no quise comprar otro...Ah si! NO TENIA COMOOOO! grrrrrr

Buaahhhhhh extraño a mi madre

Me levante con cuidado tratando de no romper mas el uniforme y me fije en saco donde tenia unas cuantas monedas de oro que me dio la anciana Kaede en caso de una emergencia y vaya que esto era una emergencia

Me encamine a buscar a Totosai ya que le había encargado una vestimenta especial y un arco de un demonio al cual había ayudado dándome por agradecimiento uno de sus colmillos

Asi comenzó mi viaje hacia Totosai y así fue como termine debajo de la lluvia caminando

— Este dia no puede ser peor —susurre y como si el cielo estuviera en mi contra apareció un monstruo grandisimo

— Comidaaaaa! — grito ese asqueroso ser (NA: se parece a mi hermano cuando llega a la casa XD)

— AHHHHGGGG es enserio! — grite a la nada

— Comidaaaaa! — este al oír mi grito me miro como "comida"

Cansada me puse a correr mientras buscaba la oportunidad de matarlo y como si un bombillo se encendiera en mi cabeza me subí a un árbol con dificultad, cuando estaba a punto de disparar el monstruo ese con cuernos y rojo derribo el árbol

Con mucha dificultad logre escapar antes de caer y me subí a otro árbol rápidamente antes de que ese ser llegara dispare, cuando la flecha llego a su pecho se purifico lo cual sigue pareciéndome extraño ya que soy un youkai

— Talvez Totosai sepa de esto — dije para mi misma

Me fije en mi cuerpo y ahora estaba casi medio desnuda ya no tenia la parte de arriba y solo mi cabello me tapaba

— KYYYAAAAAAAAAA! — grite roja mientras me tapaba con mis manos — Porque a MIIIIIII!

Busque entre mi saco y afortunadamente habían unas vendas lo suficiente para tapar mis pechos

Dos días después encontré a Totosai

— Señorita Kagome como a crecido — dijo mientras miraba a mis pechos

PLAFFFFF

— Deja de mirarme y dame lo que te encargue — dije mientras veia como este se sobaba la mano roja que estaba marcada en su cara

— Si señorita — dijo mientras se caminaba a esa vaca? y de uno de sus sacos saco algo azul y un arco plateado

Me fije bien el lo azul y me di cuenta de que era un kimono lo tome en mis manos mientras Totosai sostenía el arco

Me fije en el kimono que era corto azul con unas flores blancos debajo y en las mangas color blanco y la faja era negra con unos hilos amarrados a este y en la punta de estos estaban unas cuencas color plateado ( El diseño es parecido a este . es/images/LQ-001_1 .jpg )

El arco era plateado y en la punta de este estaban unas flores blancas hechas de oro blanco

— Magnifico! — dije feliz

— Gracias y le tengo un obsequio — dijo mientras me mostraba una perla azul

— Esta perla era de Midoriko no se para que es pero me dijo que algún día una muchacha como usted vendría a pedirme una vestimenta especial con los poderes como el de el amo Inuyasha y un arco que sea capas de absorber la energía para tirar las flechas con mas velocidad pero también me dijo que esta me preguntaría algo , digame Señorita Kagome porque usted es una youkai y que es lo que me quiere preguntar — dijo Totosai mientras se sentaba en el césped y yo lo imite

— Pues veras le pedi a la perla ser un ser nuevo y que Kikyo viviera, entonces una luz me rodeo y logre ver como Kikyo aparecía al frente mio después poco a poco me transforme en youkai pero algo curioso pasa...mis poderes de demonio se supone que deben matar cuando lo que hacen es purificar y mi poder aparece como llamas azules mire — dije mientras alzaba mi dedo y aparecía una llamita azul

— Vaya vaya pero si es la profecía que me dijo Midoriko —

— profecía? — pregunte

— Si, cuenta la leyenda que una youkai con poderes de demonio y de miko protegerá..."durmiendo"— ya se me hacia extraño que no cayera dormido derrepente

— TOTOSAII! —grite logrando que despertara

— eh? eh? ahh si! que protegerá la perla — prosigio — la perla del agua y su acompañante la perla del fuego, juntos deveran destruir al demonio Yami que hasta ahora a dormido por millones de años y supongo que despertara dentro del eclipse que supuestamente es en 8 meses, suficiente para que encuentres a la perla de fuego y a tu acompañante — explico

— Y que pasara si no quiero — gruñi ademas porque rayos soy yo la que siempre tiene que cumplir esto y aquello dije

— La oscuridad reinara y el futuro no existiría ,osea,que tu nunca naceras — dijo realmente preocupado

— Ahhh que me queda, bueno esta bien lo haré — dije mientras me paraba

— Adonde vas Kagome? — pregunto

— Que no es obvio? voy a buscar la perla de fuego entre mas pronto mejor — dije mientras me ponía detrás de un árbol cambiando mi ropa ( si es que se le puede llamar ropa) por mi nuevo y hermoso kimono

— Espera hay alguien que te puede ayudar se llama Mangetsu , te puede ayudar con tu entrenamiento — me grito mientras yo desaparecía de su vista

Camine y camine hasta encontrar una cueva acogedora que dicha que antes de llegar a donde Totosai la lluvia paro

Bueno supongo que comere y después a dormir

Saque unas frutillas que encontré en el bosque y comenze a comer

Después como recordé que todavía soy miko y youkai hice un kekai bastante fuerte

Ahhh no tengo sueño supongo que voy a cantar

_Quise mostrarme ante ti _

_como alguien de duro corazón_

_el tiempo paso me arrepentí_

_ahora pediré tu perdón_

_Mi indecisión causo el gran error_

_me domino el temor_

_Hoy me descubrí_

_y ves ante ti_

_ lo que hay en miii_

_Ven quiero saber que eres realidad_

_ dame felicidad_

_que hay en ti al reír _

_que hay en ti al llorar_

_ yo quiero descubrir _

_porque sera_

_siempre temí entregar _

_mi vida_

_hoy ya no es así_

_me decidí_

_y nada habrá_

_que me lo impida_

_quiero que mi corazón_

_lo goce_

_Un sentimiento al desconoce_

_En el mar sin velo entregándose_

Lentamente me entregue al sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wuaaaa termine espero que les haya gustadooo y corrijanme porfavor


	4. La perla roja

Ejejejee me equivoque de archivo jajaja X/D espero me disculpen jejeje

Perdónenme por el retraso pero estoy en semanas de exámenes y estoy escribiendo rápido esto así que de antemano pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos ..bueno para ya no aburrir los empezare pronto el capi pero antes quiero decirles que en cuanto la música solo pondré el nombre de la canción para que la oigan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrado por Kagome)

Waaahhhh me levante realmente cansada no se porque después de tanto tiempo no puedo acostumbrarme a dormir en el suelo aaahhhhh tengo hambreeee

Eh? que fue eso acabo de ver una luz brillar en mi saco

Me levanto y camino hasta este y me doy cuenta que lo que brillaba era la perla azul

— Sorprendente — dije para mi misma

Sentí como esta quería decirme algo pero no sabia que

No le tome importancia y la metí de nuevo

Sali de la cueva y desvaneci mi kekai pero subí la guardia,me encamine a un lago que pude detectar y tome de este

Poco después encontré unas aguas termales para bañarme y pues me tuve que volver a poner el Kimono umm creo que le diré a totosai que me haga otro

La perla volvió a brillar mientras me metió a las aguas y vi como algo pasaba rápidamente

Puse un kekai y cuando esta sombra desapareció baje un poco la guardia y iba a seguir tomando mi mano cuando vi a una youkai de pelo negro,ojos azul y morado con cuerpo muy tentador para cualquier macho...desnuda frente a mi

— EHHHHHH?! — grite mientras me alejaba rápidamente de ella

— Jojojoj tranquila querida no te haré daño umm veras tenia que buscarte por la profecía tu eres...eres...como era que me dijo Midoriko? — dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en su barbilla

— Kagome Higurashi? — dije dudosa

— Exactooo! wuohhh sabes nena cualquier otra youkai me habría atacado se noto que eres novata — dijo esta hablando con tanta confianza que pareciera que me conoce desde hace muchoooo tiempo

— Y tu eres? — pregunte algo extrañada e incomoda

— Ah! pero que modales perdóname, yo soy Mangetsu gusto en conocerte nena — dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas en la roca en la cual estaba apoyada

— Ah! tu eres la mujer de la cual hablo Totosai — dije feliz

— Asi es mi vida y mmm oye no as notado que la perla quiere llamar tu atención? —

— Eh? — no se a que se refiere esta extraña mujer

— Pues que no notas que hace unos momentos estaba brillando? — ahhh

— Si y eso que? — respondí

— Pues mi vida cada vez que la perla brilla significa que tu acompañante esta cerca y desgraciadamente por la reacción de la perla este ya se a ido — comento

— QUE? genial eso me pasa por no poner mas atención...espera eso quiere decir que no fuiste tu la que se acaba de pasar ? —

— No niña yo me puedo teletransportar...bueno cambiando de tema creo que es hora de entrenar — dijo Mangetsu mientras se levantaba

— Entrenar? — pregunte

— Si mi vida entre mas pronto podemos ir a buscar a tu acompañante por alguna extraña razón siento que este ya esta en buenas condiciones sin embargo tu sigues siendo una novata pero eso muy pronto va a cambiar—

— Entiendo — dije mientras me paraba y vestía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Con Sesshomaru )

Tsk para que me habrá mandado a llamar mi madre

Estoy enfrente de la pequeña mansión vacacional de mi madre (NA: así es en mi fic hasta los youkais tienen vacaciones)

Ayer esta me mando a llamar por medio de un sirviente de ella

Me pregunto que sera tan importante para mandar a su mejor sirviente

Mientras caminaba llegue a la puerta de papel donde se que se encontraba mi madre

— Madre aquí estoy — dije mientras abría

— Pasa hijo — pero entre antes de que esta me lo pidiera

— Tan rebelde como siempre — dijo mientras me sonreía

— hmp —

— Dime Sesshomaru estas dispuesto a hacerte mas fuerte —

— A que te refieres —

— Solo responde hijo mio —

— Si — si lo hago no abra problemas para proteger a Rin

— Bueno Sesshomaru te concederé ese deseo pero...prometeme una cosa —

— Que? — pregunte frío como es común en mi

— Apesar de lo pase se feliz — dijo mi madre mientras me miraba con una pizca de tristeza?

— Ya lo soy —

— No del todo...— susurraste

Mientras metias tu mano en tu kimono sacaste una perla roja como el fuego que en su interior parecía que era lo que contenía

— Hay una profecía que debes cumplir ...veras tienes que matar a un poderoso youkai demonio llamado Yami junto a una acompañante que tiene una perla igual a esta pero azul y si lo logras seras poderoso pero... el camino no es fácil y antes de que digas que no, te diré las consecuencias de ese no las cuales son que todo aquello que amas desaparecerá — explicaste con la tranquilidad que posees

— Entiendo — respondi mientras extendias tu mano entregandome la perla roja

— Esta se llama la perla de fuego y la otra es de agua porfavor recuerda tu promesa —

— Lo hare — dije mientras me marchaba junto con la perla que llevo en manos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

( Sesshourama ) (NA: por lo que busque supuestamente asi se llama la mama de Sesshomaru)

Umm me pregunto si hice bien en no decirle que su amada Rin morirá pronto...solo espero que la acompañante suya lo cuide bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

( Kagome )

— Ah ah ah — realmente es cansado entrenar con Mangetsu-sama es muy difícil con consto puedo esquivar sus ataques

De pronto veo como otra esfera morada se dirige a mi y como un látigo verde me logra atrapar mi pie y con el arco intento defenderme tengo suerte de que el material de este arco también rechaza ataques

— Vamos niña, Yami es diez veces mas fuerte que yo, tienes que ralajarte y agudizar mas tus sentidos así podrás predecir mis ataques — dijo Mangetsu-sama mientras alejaba su látigo de mi pie

Hize caso a sus consejos y agudize mis sentido, sentí como esta iba a hacer otro ataque y milagrosamente lo logre esquivar

— Muy bien niña —

Asi pasaron 4 meses entrenando con Mangetsu-sama 4 meses en los cuales me hize mas fuerte tanto que creo que ahora con un solo ataque derrotaría a Naraku

Mientras me vestía con el nuevo kimono que Mangetsu-sama mando hacer, el cual era blanco con pétalos azules debajo y en la manga también,cómodo y corto para moverme con mayor flexibilidad a la hora de atacar, también tenia una hermosa katana con diseños plateados en su manga

— Kagome es hora de irse tienes que buscar a tu acompañante — dijo Mangetsu-sama que entraba en mi habitación con nada interesante

— Ya estoy lista Mangetsu-sama — dije mientras sonreía un poco triste realmente me habia encariñado con ella

— MOOOO sabes que no me gusta el "sama" — dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y inflaba sus cachetes de manera infantil

— Jajajaj de acuerdo Mangetsu — dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y dirigirme a la salida junto con ella

— Jajjaaj muchooo mejor...Kagome quiero que a pesar de todo nunca te rindas y sabes que también puedes confiar en mi vale? —

— Vale — dije ya afuera de la mansión

La abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida

— Cuidatee! — grito a lo lejos mientras yo alzaba mi mano en forma de despedida

— Bien Kagome es hora de la aventura! — grite para mi misma sin saber que poco después terminaría empapada caminando por el bosque

— Yo y mi maldita suerte (NA: te comprendo T^T) — camine y camine hasta que logre divisar una cueva que en la cual entre rápidamente

— Ahhh mi hermoso kimonoo, T^T bueno al menos tengo otros — comenze a acercarme y me cambie con mi antiguo kimono azul

Cuando camine sentí como un youkai se acercaba y agarre mi arco ,no creo que sea necesario usar mi espada

Pero para mi sorpresa era Sesshomaru con Rin en brazos y por lo que pude divisar estaba muy mal

— SESHOMARU! — grite para que se acercara sin embargo este me ignoro volteando su cabeza

— OYE SI NO ENTRAS RIN SE PONDRA PEOR ,ADEMAS TENGO HIERVAS MEDICINALES!— grite y este apareció frente a mi junto con un muy enojado Jaken

— Curala — dijo mientras me la daba en brazos

— Hmp para que sepas lo hago por que yo quiero no por que tu me lo ordenas — dije mientras arrestaba a la pequeña Rin que pues ya no era tan pequeña

Le di una medicina que estaba en mi bolso que la ayudaría a bajar la fiebre

— Listo ahora solo es de esperar que la medicina haga efecto — dije satisfecha pero con esa ropa mojada no lo haría

— Etto Sesshomaru puedes salir afuera quiero cambiar a Rin y USTEDES no pueden ver — dije mientras señalaba a los dos

— Insolente hembra el señor Sessho..— pero este no pudo terminar ya que Sesshomaru le pego y lo llevo afuera

Después de cambiarla los deje pasar de nuevo

Ahhh que día mas extraño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón pero debo estudiar!


	5. Compañeros

Hola queridos lectores

Solo diré que agradezco a mi beta no betada XD sakura-no-hana que a pesar de solo corregidme un fic me enseño muchas cosas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takashi

* * *

El día de ayer fue un tanto peculiar pero definitivamente el día de hoy es estaño

¿Por que?

Muy simple, estoy con mi supuestamente cola enredada con la de nada mas ni nada menos que el taiyoukai mas poderoso de las tierras del Oeste y que para colmo abrazada ademas de que el no es alguien que me simpatiza mucho

Trate de librarme del nudo que estaba hecho jalando mi cola

**Error**

Jale tan duro que me lastime a mi y a el,logrando asi despertarlo

Vaya suerte la mía ¿no?

— ¿Que haces hembra? — decía con voz de ultratumba logrando sacar un pequeño repingon de mi

— ¿Yo?, pues nada — tartamudee con una sonrisa torcida

— Hmp —

— Kami deja de hacer sonidos extraños,ademas "**macho**" - dije doblando mis dos deditos simulando con comas - Yo tengo nombre y es Kagome

— Eso me es irrelevante **hembra** — decía con un tono tan suyo

— Como sea macho macho **men** — dije en tono sarcástico

— ¿No me llames así **hembra** —

Definitivamente decía "hembra" a propósito,cuando estaba apunto de responderle una luz brillante apareció frente a nosotros

— Pero que rayos — susurre al ver las piedras azul y roja frente a nosotros

— ¡Tu eres mi compañer !— gritamos los dos juntos,mientras las dos bolitas se iban transformando en algo,  
que resulto ser dos inu con diez colas uno blanco otro negro

— Dos inus,¿con diez colas? — dije mas alto lo ultimo y es que a pesar de ver muchos youkais en esta época nunca vi inus con diez colas

— Son dos biju — hablo el cubito de hielo capaz de congelar un pueblo entero

— ¿Y son?— pregunte mientras miraba a los dos cachorros

— Que estúpida hembra — susurro Jaken que entraba a la cueva con unos pescados y empapado

— Te oí renacuajo de alcantarilla — gruñi

— Es normal que una "persona" como tu, no entienda de estas cosas — sonrio sarcásticamente el "Todo poderoso" del youkai, uyy como odio su actitud tan egocéntrica

— ¿Que insinuas? — le rugi

Esto de gruñir,rugir y aruñar se me esta haciendo costumbre

— Lo obvio hembra — dijo mirándome con superioridad

Si alguien tenia paciencia esa no era yo

Estaba apunto de sacar la espada y atacar al igual que el pero los dos caímos dolorosamente al suelo haciendo un hueco en el proceso

¿Se recuardan del llamado karma?

Al parecer vino a ajustar cuentas conmigo,apuesto que también con Sesshomaru

— Au — fue lo único que pude articular cuando sentí un gran dolor en mi trasero y una extraña cosa húmeda rozando mi mejilla

Ante esto abrí rápidamente mis ojo viendo como el inu de diez colas lamia mi mejilla como si tratara de calmarme

Ni con pereza ni con prisa salí del agujero que causo mi caída

— Esto es tu culpa — me reprochaba el "principito" por algo que yo no cause

— ¿Mi culpa?,¡peso si yo no he echo nada! — proteste

— Grrr —

— Como sea yo no quiero estar un minuto mas con este men o ¿deberia decir hijo de mami? — susurre para mi misma mientras ponía mi dedo indice en mi barbilla

— Insolente hem..— pero no deje terminar a Jaken ya que salte hacia afuera

Las ventajas de ser youkai es que las caídas son divertidas

Pero no mas de haberme alejado de mi ya cumplida misión ( Curar a Rin que apenas despertaba por tanto ruido)

Sentí como algo chocaba contra mi espalda o debería decir alguien

¿Adivenen quien era?

Sip, nada mas ni nada peor que Sesshomaru Taisho dueño del los terrenos del oeste, el príncipe de los iceberg

— ¿Que clase de hechizo es este? — me rugió contra mis pobres orejas de youkai

— ¡Eso mismo deberia preguntar yo!— respondi

— ¡Señor Seshomaru!,¡Señorita Kagome!, ¿estan bien? — pregunta la dulce Rin

— ¡Amo bonito! —

— Físicamente si, emocionalmente no — repondi

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto Jaken

A lo que me refiero es que ,¿que persona consigue meterse en líos apenas despierta?,¡nadie!, espera un momento si hay alguien, ¡yo!

Yo y mi maldita suerte

Ultimamente me e estado volviendo una mal hablada pero debe ser por el cambio repentino de humano a yokai

— Olvidalo — susurre mirando a otro lado que no fuera el problema que tenia pegado atras mio

— Mmm — soy yo o este príncipe parece que lee mentes

— No leo mentes — susurro

— ¡Si lo haces! —

después de largas discusiones mientras tratábamos de separarnos,nos cansamos y teníamos -aunque Sesshomaru no lo admitiera- ,hambre,por eso Rin y Jaken fueron a traer comida

¿Quien dijo que Seshomaru era callado?

Creo que eso de estar peleando es de familia

Por Kami,ni siquiera con Inuyasha pelee tanto en la vida

— Así que tu eres mi compañera — susurro irónico

— ¿Que ironia no?, ¿quien diria que los enemigos que eramos antes ahora resultan ser tus compañeros? — dije en su mismo modo

— Al parecer tenemos que llevarnos bien y cumplir esta estúpida misión —

— Tienes razón — comente

Y como si esas palabras fueran alguna clave para deshacer el supuesto hechizo que teníamos, nos separabamos

— No le digas de esta conversación a nadie — dijo mirándome de reojo

— Como quieras — susurre mientras miraba a los dos inus acariciarse con lamidas uno al otro

KYAAAA SON TAN KAWAI!

Antes de tirarme a abrazarlos escuchamos un grito de terror

— ¡Rin! — gritamos los dos

Llegamos en un parpadear de ojos

Logramos ver a un gran oni tratando de comerse a Rin,mientras esta solo iba corriendo

Antes de que Seshomaru pudiera moverse, yo saque mi espada lanzándome al ataque

— ¡Tu por Rin ,yo me divertire un rato!— le grite

El no me respondió pero ataco mis ordenes

El demonios retenía mi espada con sus brazos mientras yo solo pensaba como jugar esta vez

Me separe de el mientras me ponía en posición de ataque ( Na: para que se hagan una idea de la posición swordsman9 .webs photos / Traditional % 20Japan/ Anime Samurai1. jpg)

Velozmente como mi amada maestra me había enseñado me lance al ataque

Cuando en menos de decir pio estaba detrás del oni, al guardar la espada totalmente en mi funda el demonio se partió en dos

— No fue divertido — dije mientras hacia un puchero

La verdad matar demonios se había vuelto mi hobby desde que mi maestra me entrono ademas de que me ayudaba a desestresarme y olvidar a Inuyasha

Empeze a olfatear para saber donde estaba mi ahora grupo

Después de caminar un poco los encontré

Los dos inus dormían,Jaken buscaba ramas,Rin tenia los peces y Sesshomarun "dormía" en un árbol,siempre estando alerta

— Tardase — hablo el "bello durmiente

— Buscándolos — repondi sin ganas de pelear en eso me di cuenta que la inu estaba cansada al igual que yo  
(La blanca)

Mientras que el negro se mantenía calmado pero alerta al igual que el

— ¿Te diste cuenta que ella esta cansada al igual que tu y el esta calmado al igual que yo? —

— Definitivamente lees mentes Sesshomaru — dije confirmando que leía mentes

— Piensa lo que quieras — decia fastidiado mientras cerraba los ojos

— ¿Oye mañana podemos ir con Totosai para pedirle un nuevo kimono y otra espada ? — pregunte

— Como quieras pero ..¿para que otra espada mas? — pregunto el ice

— Estoy aprendiendo el arte de utilizar dos y posiblemente después aprenda la danza de la Luna,pero tengo que meditar y dejar fluir mas mis poderes de youkai — sonrei orgullosa de mi misma

Después de esa pequeña charla cenamos pescados

Extrañamente el cachorro negro se acostó con migo y la blanca con Seshomaru

Digo,¿como una pequeña inu tan parecida a mi soportaría estar con el principito del hielo? ,también ¿como rayos un inu tan parecido a Seshomaru preferiría estar con migo?

¿Donde demonios se fue la lógica?

¿Sera real el dicho de que los opuestos se atraen?

Bueno, es mejor que me vaya a dormir,mañana tengo un largo día

Ahora que lo pienso,¿porque cuando pelee con el monstruo no volvimos a chocar como en la mañana?

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui se los dejo

Bye Bye


	6. Hormonas

Ok ok, no se porque pero como veran los capitulos salienron en este orden

Capitulo 1

Encuentro

Perla Azul

**Compañeros**

Perla Roja

Cuando **Compañeros** es el 5º capitulo y no se porque el fic no sale como recientes,al menos no en mi compu.

Bueno solo queria dar a entender eso los dejo leer el fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi

Exepto Mangetsu

* * *

Hoy es Lunes,como toda persona normal como yo odio Lunes y mas este Lunes

Diran,¿Porque odias mas este Lunes?,bueno mi querida y adorada mente (Parezco loca hablando sola)

Porque Sesshomaru quiere "vigilarme" mientras me tomo un pequeño baño

**Escusas**

Lo que quiere es verme desnuda para su satisfacción ni crea que yo soy como esas "amigas" que me a contado Rin que tiene.

¡Claro que no!,yo si tengo dignidad y por mas guapo,sexy,adorable,emm *cof cof*, que este Sesshomaru no aria ese tipo de cosas con el

**"Nunca"**

Ahora que lo pienso mi madre siempre a dicho "Nunca digas nunca" cosa que no tiene sentido ya que el mismo refrán que dice nunca digas nunca, lleva el "Nunca"

Bueno aquí estos mirando a Sesshomaru fríamente y apuesto que un poco sonrojada con el ceño fruncido diciendo

— **No** —

— Si, tienes que obedecerme yo soy el que manda en este grupo — respondio igual de seco

— No — repeti — no necesito de tu innecesaria "vigilancia" — termine de decir

— Si la necesitas —

— No es no Sesshomaru y si te atreves a desobedeserme te voy a ...— pero no pude terminar ya que tenia la espada rozando mi cuello apunto de cortarme

Por esta vez gano el

Últimamente la solución ante nuestras disputas son que el que ataque primero gana

Ahora estos aquí desnuda bajo el agua con un Sesshomaru detrás de un árbol "sin mirar" aunque yo siento su mirada

Su estúpida y sexy mirada

Malditas hormonas

¡Inu Taisho por que lo hiciste tan condenadamente sexy!

Cuando termine me levante rápidamente y me vestí a la velocidad del sonido

Y pude confirmar que me miraba cuando salio apenas me puse el kimono,con una mirada sorprendida supongo que por la velocidad en la que me vestí

Satisfecha salí

— Rapida — hablo

— Fisgón — respondi y no se como pero tenia a Sesshomaru lamiendome el cuello lograndome sacar un grito reprimido por la sorpresa

— Mas cuidado con lo que dices o este inu te puede comer la lengua —

Si los gatos eran un peligro los perros son mas

— Va..Vale — tartamudee

— Hmp —

Me estaba dejando dominar y las cosas no son asi

Ya en la mini tienda que teníamos empezamos a guardar para partir hacia donde Totosai

Esperando a ver si me hacia un nuevo traje

Cuando llegamos Totosai me dio un paquete

— Aquí esta el kimono esta hecha de piel de demonio mas resistente que la rata — decía extendiendome el paquete yo lo agarre sorprendida

— ¿Co..como lo supo?— pregunte

— No lo se o tal vez — pero Sesshomaru gruño

Sabia que algo se traía en manos hace una semana somos compañeros y por una extraña razón se ausento un día entero diciendo que iba a revisar los alrededores, cosa que me resulto extraño ya que no sentía ninguna presencia ademas de que había puesto un kekai y por mas extraño que parezca purifica a los demonios

Cuando abri el paquete me sorprendí de el lindo kimono que venia dentro era blanco,corto y con los mismos diseños que el traje de el

Rápidamente me fui a cambiar detrás de un árbol ya era costumbre

Salí encantada de como me quedaba justo a mi talla

¿Como lo supo?

Poco me importo y sin darme cuenta lo estaba abrazando,cuando supe lo que hacia y a quien se lo hacia me separe rápidamente

— ¡Perdón! — chille

— Hmp, no es nada ya es costumbre —

Y era cierto siempre soy impulsiva un día íbamos caminando cuando me tope con un insecto grite y sin darme cuenta estaba encima de el diciendo que lo alejara, primero me reclamaba por mis acciones y ahora dice que esta bien

Hombres quien los entiende

— Gracias — dije desviando la mirada

Después de esa escena nos fuimos encaminándonos hacia la casa de la madre de Sesshomaru

En la noche parandonos a descansar en un lindo campo de flores -aunque siempre lo haciamos-, empece a hacer la fogata mientras dejaba que Rin pescara unos cuantos pescaditos para comer junto a Jaken y los inus,junto a mi estaba Sesshomaru en un árbol muy metido en sus pensamientos

* * *

Me siento extraño últimamente la hembra me a despertado la curiosidad

Esa alegría,esa sonrisa,esa mirada,esos labios y ese cuerpo tan dulce

¿Que demonios estoy pensando?

Supongo que ya es el tiempo de que los inus empecemos a buscar pareja

Si tan solo pudiera controlar mas ese impulso animal pero ¿como? ni siquiera mi padre lo logro reprimir

Tsk esto es un fastidio

Estaba mirando a la hembra cuando esta sin mirarme mientras estaba agachada encendiendo mas el fuego, me pregunto

— ¿Que tanto miras Sesshomaru?, sera...¿que te gusta lo que ves? — decia parandose sensualmente

Rapidamente me puse detrás de ella agarrándole la cintura y hundiendo mi cara en ese cuello tan tentador

— No me tientes hembra — dije separandome

Por esta vez logre controlarme no se si la proxima lo logre hacer

Si fuera otra hembra me le tiraría encima aunque generalmente es al revés, pero ella no era igual,ella era una excepción y ni siquiera se el porque

Tal vez solo era deseo

_O algo mas_

**_T_onterías**

_¿Porque sonreiste cuando te abrazo?_

Debo de estar alucinando

* * *

Oh por Kami

¿Que acabo de hacer?, ¿acaso tente a Sesshomaru?, ¿Que diablos me pasa?

Velozmente salí de ahí viendo que Sesshomaru se hundía en sus pensamientos al igual que yo

Diablos no se que me pasa

Llegando al lago me moje la cara tratando de despejarme estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás mio

— Vaya vaya mira que hermosa hembra —

* * *

No se porque pero apenas Rin llego ,sentí el peligro mientras los dos inus comenzaban a inquietarse la blanca temblaba y el negro estaba a la defensiva

**Peligro**

_Salvala_ me dijo una voz que se me hacia conocida

* * *

Hasta aquí, demasiado corto lo se pero no me queda mucho chance y no aguanto la espalda

¡Pronto actualizo!


	7. ¿Como mierda paso esto?

Lamento la demora de verdad lo siento se que prometí actualizar pronto pero me quitaron la compu por 4 meses y después me la devolvieron mala,-estupido hermano mayor-,me había salido la pantalla azul de la muerte y hasta pude arreglarla yo sola (soy tan genial *coff coff*) y pues ya estoy aquí

Se les agradece a los queridos lectores que me "acosaron" con su amor :D los quiero mucho

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi y bla bla bla

* * *

— ¡Joder,joder,joder! — yo y mi estúpida huida (NA:de Seshomaru)

¡Ese maldito Taiyoukai me estaba persiguiendo como loco!

¿Que no existes mujeres youkais en esta época?

Yo y mi maldita suerte

Ni siquiera en los animes que e visto han pasado cosas como estas..ok si

Pero,¡mierda!,¿porque todos aquí me quieren como "mujer"- que fijo después con la panza la dejan como si fuera trapo viejo al cual deben de tirar-, estúpidos youkais con hormonas

Donde mierda esta Sesshomaru cuando lo necesito

Haber en cuenta de ..3..2..1

¡CORRE!

— ¿Vamos querida piensas que te dejare ir así de fácil? — dijo el pervertido ese que me..¡Oh por Kami!,¡me esta alcanzando!

¡Que cumba el pánico Señoras y Señores!

Mierda,mierda,mierda y mas mierda

Voy a llorar

Rápidamente le tire un latigazo pero..¡lo esquivo!¡como si fuera una bolita de papel a velocidad de una tortuga!

—¡Alejate de mi! — grite desesperada

—¿Porque?,¡yo solo quiero jugar! — me dijo el muy idiota-violador-del-bosque

— ¡Pues yo no! — grite

Es hora de ponerse serios dije un par de palabras de mi boca y puse un Kekai a mi alrededor mientras comenzaba a formar una bola de energía en mis manos

Se preguntan "¿Porque mierda no hiciste eso antes?", pues veras es por el mismo hecho de que el muy idiota-inteligente lo desintegra con la mano como si de polvo se tratase y si hace eso con mis bolas de energía no quiero saber si tiene el mismo efecto en ?mi kekai

Otravez,¡Que cumba el pánico!

— ¿¡Que quieres que haga para que te alejes de mi!? — grite desesperada mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque

— ¡Jugar como adulto!, ¡SEXO en pocas palabras! — grito siguiendome

— ¡NI DE COÑA! — grite corriendo mas rápido y empece a ver como una esfera se acercaba a mi

Sentí como si un ángel me hubiera venido a rescatar

Pero solo era Sesshomaru

Nha igual me alivia

Corrí mas rápido poniéndome detrás de el mientras miraba como llegaba con los dos inus

— ¿Que pasa aquí? — y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas el idiota acosador paro permitiéndome observar que era guapo, de pelo blanco de mirada rojiza-naranja con un kimono blanco ,orejas de zorro y nueve colas

—¿Como estas Kyubi no yoko? — dijo serio Sesshomaru

— Vamos Lord Sesshomaru por que tanto respeto simplemente llamadme Asahi — dijo este con sonrisa zorruna

— Te llamo como se me de la gana kitsune estúpido — dijo Sess

— Are,are, Si me disculpa, Yo soy Biuju y el rey de los demás — aclaro

— Como sea,Kagome vamos — y sin titubear empece a seguirle, "_un poco mas y dejaría de ser pura" _pensé

— Asta nunca Lord,Kagome-chan, espero que Yami los destroce — susurro por lo bajo (NA: aunque el sabia que iba a ser lo contrario ademas ¿a el que mierda le importa?,solo quería un poco de diversión y la seguiría buscando)

— Gracias Sesshomaru — susurre sonrojada y tratando de ocultarlo

—Hmp — dijo este mientras los inus seguían caminando feliz mente después de nosotros

Ahora que lo pienso debo de entrenas mas, necesito aprender a utilizar adecuadamente mi espada

* * *

Después de ese inoportuno episodio todo siguió tranquilo y aburrido

— Rin, ¿no te aburres? — pregunte a la adolescente que estaba concentrada armando otra corona de flores en aquel jardín del palacio

Después de haber llegado al castillo el dijo que nos largáramos a cualquier parte a aburrinos nuestras adorables vidas

Estúpido egocéntrico

Yo ya estaba cansada de armar una corona de flores,después otra,otra y otra,así seguidamente

Creo que me empiezan a desagradar las flores

— No — respondio Rin

Me fije en los dos inus que dormían tranquilamente,suertudos

Aburrida me levante y comenze a caminar

**Grave Error**

Ahora estoy perdida,¿genial,no?

Estúpida y maldita suerte

En eso me tope a

— Te estaba buscando,vamos mi madre te a llamado — dijo caminando por donde acababa de pasar

— ¿A mi? — pregunte incrédula

—Seras..,si, a ti — dijo gruñendo por lo bajo

— Mmm —

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera

Al abrirla mire a una hermosa mujer idéntica a Sesshomaru y a decir verdad hubiera dicho que es la hermana mayor

— Así que tu eres la elegida...esperaba mas — decia desviando la vista

— ¿Disculpe? — dije ofendida

— No te alteres querida,Sesshomaru dejanos solas — ordeno la mujer

— No quiero — gruño este

— No me obligues a sacarte a patadas — gruño esta

Logrando que se marchara

— Bueno querida y dime ¿como ves a mi hijo? — me miro picarona

— ¿Ah? —

— Es obvio que guapo,como sea ¿que talla eres?,créeme los hijos inu amamantan demasiado tan solo mirame — rio

— ¿Eh? —

— Recuerda que vale la pena fijo mi hijo es igual de "bueno" que su padre,su estúpido padre, ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO INU TAISHO! —

—...—

— ¡Me abandono!,a mi!,¿dime que no tengo yo?,¿sentimientos?,por favor...bla,blabla —

Como mierda llegue a esto

* * *

Lamento la demora se que esta corto pero el deber llama


End file.
